THE BLACK ROSE
by simpleplansgirl
Summary: a storypoem its really good dont judge by summarys!


_**THE BLACK ROSE **_

_**Roses are red on till now...  
It was a cool summer afternoon in June. The school in Weeping Willow just let out. Weeping Willow is a small empty town no sunshine really comes though the over grown trees. But it is a beautiful town.  
" It is an ugly town" wined Joshua.  
"Hush you know what this means to your father" Said Mrs. Boone.  
"Sorry mom" Replied Joshua  
"I love it " Exclaimed Mr. Boone.  
"I love it too" I exclaimed in a very happy and upset voice.  
" It is ok Nicole you will make new friends" Said Mrs. Boone  
" I know" I replied  
Once out of the car they saw a dog run by. As the dog ran by a breeze of cold air want down my back. As we enter the house there was a bang. It had came from the guestroom in the back. So I want to check it out. When I got to the room there was a little box on the floor. Then as I started to open the box there were footsteps from behind. I took one deep breath and turned around. To my surprise there was a little boy in the doorway. I let out a loud scream. I took a giant leap ran right out the door and did not look back. When I made it to the living room I had to stop and catch my breath. I still did not look back even to see if it was my little brother. I want looking for my to tell what happened, but than I thought she would think I was crazy. When I found her she was talking to a mother that lived in a near by house. I did not bother to say hi because I was so scared. It was about 12:00a.m. when I heard something strange.  
'Help me Nicole" yelled a strange voice  
" Who is there" I replied in a scared voice  
"It is the king of all sprits haunting your house, " said the strange voice. Then the voice seemed to fade and I drifted back off to sleep. The next day my mom told me to go out and make some new friends. She said summer was the best time to make new friends. So I did not feel up to arguing with her so I did as I was told. I was about half way though the town when I saw a group of kids my age on the school playground. I just started to walk there when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see if it was my brother but no one was there. So I just kept walking to the playground.  
"Hi" I said shyly   
"Hi I am Katie this is my brother frank, His girlfriend Kelly, And my best friend Carlo.  
" Nice to meet you I am Nicole, I just moved here"  
"Nice to met you Nicole where are you living?" asked Carlo and Frank at the same time.  
" Thank you. I am living at 212 Rose Road." After I said where I live they are gave me a scared look. Like they saw a ghost.  
" Are you guys ok?" I asked in a worried voice  
" Yes we are it is just your house is haunted by sprites." Replied Kelly  
" It is!" I yelled  
" Yes it is but don't worry we are the best ghost hunters in town." Said Katie.  
" We will help you, don't worry" said Carlo. We were half way to my house when I saw the same dog. When we came up to my house, I had happened to notice two little girls up in the second story window. One girl had blue eyes, beautiful golden curls, and a peach and pink dress. The other had beautiful blue eyes, poker straight brown hair, and was wearing a blue and purple dress. The girls look as if they could be sisters.  
" Did you see them Katie? I asked quietly  
" Yes I did and that is were we will contact the sprits of your house." Replied Katie. We enter the house and went straight up stairs. Before I followed the others, I went to the livingroom. When I got there, a note was left on the table. It was from my parents, as I read it a chill went down my spine. This time the cold air felt different like someone needed my help. I had just heard Katie call my name when I saw the two little girls standing right in front of me. I tried to let out a scream but the girl with golden curls covered her hand over my mouth. Her face expression was not happy as if I did something wrong. Her hand was as cold as ice as it covered my mouth. I did not know whether it was a dream or reality. Then her hand gently slipped a way from my mouth. As it did I let out a scream and flew upstairs.  
" Katie! Kelly! Carlo! Frank! Help!" I screamed.  
" What is wrong Nicole?" Said the strange voice.  
"Who is this? I replied.  
" Go to your friends and you will see." Said the voice. As I enter the room I saw the two little girls and this time there was a little girl spoke up and said I am Jessie and this is my sister Stephanie. We were murdered three years ago by our father. Our mother died of a heart attack and father could not handle three kids.  
" Three kids? I asked. Then out from the shadows came a little boy. He looked only about eight. Then out flew the black box hitting me in the head. The box opened and out came a black rose.  
" What is that? " I asked in a scared voice.  
" It is the rose that keeps all of our souls locked away in this house. If you bury it out in the yard you will set us free." Said Jessie  
" First tell me your brothers name." I replied  
" Ok it is Jeremy. But now I told you his name you must bury the rose or the demon inside the rose will steal your family and friends. As I heard that I ran for the door. I had made it to the back where they told me to bury the rose. As I cover the rose with dirt the clouds grew dark and thunder roared like an anger lion. The souls of those who were trapped flow into the air. The last soul was Jeremy.  
" Thank you Nicole" Said Jeremy  
" Your welcome" I replied with smile and a sigh of relief. When the sky cleared every thing seemed more life-like. Then I saw every run out. I gave everyone a hug including my brother Joshua. From that day the town of Weeping Willow was changed for good. **_

**_  
The End  
Written by: simpleplansgirl  
_**


End file.
